Say Something (Nellis)
by gamerchica
Summary: Ellis has a run in with a witch and Nick reveals something he's been hiding a long time. Inspired by Say Something by Christina Aguilera. (please be nice and no hate. this is my first fanfic and it's probably pretty bad.)
1. Gone

"Oh my god. No. This is _not_ happening", Nick frantically tried to stop the bleeding on Ellis's chest. The hick's breathing was shallow and seemed like it would stop any minute. Coach and Rochelle hovered at the door to the room in the safehouse. "Goddammit can you two leave?" the conman growled. The two slowly backed out of the room and walked away. 'How did we not see the witch? Why wasn't she crying like a normal witch? Why Ellis?', Nick's head flooded with the questions as the whole scene replayed in his mind.

"Hey guys, we're almost to the safehouse! Last one before rescue!" Ellis shouted joyfully. He sauntered ahead humming a tune Nick didn't recognize. The hick rounded a corner and everything fell apart. There was a witch's growl and Ellis screamed. "ELLIS!", Nick screamed, his voice full of fear as he ran towards the boy. When he got there, Ellis was completely impaled on the witch's claws. Nick abruptly shot her in the head and pulled her claws out of Ellis's chest. Blood was everywhere.

Nick slowly began rocking Ellis back and forth and the sobs racked his body as Ellis stopped breathing. He started singing softly while the tears streamed down his cheeks, "Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you. And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head. I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning love. Just starting to crawl. Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you. And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye. Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you. Say something I'm giving up on you. Say something…"

He kissed Ellis softly and mumbled, "I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter what I said, I love you."


	2. Struggling to Hold On

I walked along the sidewalk sullenly. I'm glad that the apocalypse is over, but I wonder why I'm not dead. I should be with overalls right now, not here, still alive when he's not. I moved to Savannah after the town was pronounced zombie free. I promptly figured out where Ellis had lived and bought the house. Nothing was moved around the house to preserve memory of him.

Only a few weeks after moving there, I met Keith. I guess he came by thinking that Ellis would still be alive. "Wh-what d'ya mean he ain't comin' back?" asked Keith, clearly not understanding his best friend was no longer here. "I mean he's dead kid, I'm sorry. A witch got to him before we could help." He promptly turned and left, tears showing in his eyes. He never came back. My life had evolved in going to work, coming home, completing tasks necessary to survive, and sleeping. I saw him everywhere, especially in my sleep.

The nightmares just wouldn't stop. I always got there too late, and most times I ended up dead next to him from a bullet I'd put in my brain. I had my magnum still. Sometimes the urge came to end it, but then I thought about what Ellis would do if I did. It always ended with me putting the gun away and trying to think of other things. The "other things" ploy failed every time and I always thought of him. How beautiful and young he was. The way his eyes sparkled with happiness and innocence no matter what. Oh, that baby blue color of those eyes just kept me staring. The best was his smile, perfectly full lips and white teeth. I never got tired of that smile.

One night, everything went horribly wrong though. I had the nightmare, I didn't save him. I got the gun…I didn't stop.

I was just an apparition looking down at my body. My body, in a pool of my own blood and a whole in my head. I could go home with Ellis now, finally.

So now here I am, at these golden gates. I never fathomed I could go to heaven; I always thought I would go to hell. But nevertheless here I am. The gates opened and it was beautiful. And he was beautiful.


End file.
